


The diary

by Sdoyl109



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Type tag here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoyl109/pseuds/Sdoyl109
Summary: Marinette's diary,Her entry's on what's going on around her.There will be about 7-8 parts





	The diary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best grammar,  
> Feel free to correct any

(Marinette pov)

 

Dear diary,

Sunday 1st of July,

 

Chat Noir and I have been through so much in the past year. Today was different though, when he called in to the bakery he never said one of his bad puns. I know something's wrong, I tried to cheer him up but nothing would work.   
Chat told me that he had a fight with one of his friends, he wouldn't give any details though, with his secret identity and all. I never really fought with any of my friends. Besides, I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like if Alya wasn't in it. 

 

Well as per-usual, Chat took me up to his thinking spot, which even I must admit, was pretty cool.

 

Even though it brought out my deep fear of heights!

 

As we were sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, I was trying so hard not to ask him who the friend was, but I knew what it was like to have to hide an identity, so I didn't push on it too much. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When I got back home, I helped mum and dad with the bakery Miss Shamrock had ordered cupcakes for her work colleagues, 

 

(which wasn't unusual). 

 

After finishing, I went up to my room with tiki, still a little curious to whom Chat was fighting with. He would've figured it out if it was a simple enough argument, right? 

 

Since I didn't have school tomorrow, I figured it was only fair to go see Alya. After all, she said that Adrien and Nino were having a brawl too. So strange I thought, but they'll get over it. 

 

As I was walking home after seeing Alya, I saw Chat again still sitting on the Eiffel Tower. Hopefully he'll be fine tomorrow, maybe even fix the brawl with his friend. 

Until next time diary.

Marinette,

 

AUTHORS NOTES:  
This is Marinette's perspective on the events around her,  
However I plan on doing other characters from the Miraculous series.


End file.
